


Ven aquí

by XSanversWES



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSanversWES/pseuds/XSanversWES
Summary: ''Entro apresuradamente, casi corriendo, pero me detengo al escuchar un sollozo, camino hasta el final del baño, tratando de distinguir de donde viene. Al fondo está una morena alta y de pelo corto sentada en el suelo, con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y su rostro enterrado entre sus rodillas.''





	Ven aquí

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173629) by [XSanversW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSanversW/pseuds/XSanversW). 



> Holaa! Este fic es algo distinto a lo que venía escribiendo, está en primera persona y es un poquito angst. Espero que les guste!

_Mierda. Voy a llegar tarde y es mi primer día en esta clase. Estupendo. Simplemente genial, Sawyer._

Me apresuro por el largo pasillo lleno de puertas en busca del salón A21, que se supone está en el primer piso, primer pasillo a la derecha, según la señora de la administración, pero estoy diez minutos tarde y todavía sigo buscando el bendito salón.

_Ugh tengo que ir al baño._ Enserio, primer día y no puedo estar más tarde. Realmente necesito hacer pis, así que entro al primer baño que veo, justamente está a sólo unos metros del maldito salón A21, al menos lo encontré.

Entro apresuradamente, casi corriendo, pero me detengo al escuchar un sollozo, camino hasta el final del baño, tratando de distinguir de donde viene. Al fondo está una morena alta y de pelo corto sentada en el suelo, con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y su rostro enterrado entre sus rodillas. _Enserio debe de sentirse realmente mal como para estar sentada en este piso sucio y que no le importe_ , pienso.

Me aclaro la garganta haciendo que la chica salte un poco y levante la cabeza, y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que ya la conozco. Alex Danvers. Tenemos matemáticas juntas, y la he visto en el grupo LGBT a veces, es muy inteligente. Realmente, esa chica sabe todo sobre todo. Personalmente, lo encuentro muy atractivo.

‘’Alex, ¿verdad?’’ Le pregunto, acercándome lentamente a ella. Alex frunce el ceño, parece sorprendida de que la conozca.

"Si" ella asiente con la cabeza "¿Sawyer?" pregunta inclinando la cabeza, sacándose sus gafas e intentando secar las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"Si, Sawyer, Maggie Sawyer" Digo señalando el espacio vacío a su lado. "¿Me puedo sentar?"

Ella asiente, haciendo más espacio para mí, corriéndose más contra la pared. Vuelve a ponerse las gafas (que pocas veces la he visto con ellas) y nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, pensando. Yo tratando de encontrar el coraje para preguntarle qué pasó, y supongo que ella debe estar pensando en lo que la está haciendo que llorar así.

"¿No tienes clases o algo ahora, Sawyer?" me pregunta ahora mirándome. _Unos ojos tan hermosos._

‘’Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Danvers’’ digo sonriéndole, y ella me responde de la misma forma. _Una sonrisa tan hermosa_.

"Bueno, sí, pero tengo una mejor excusa que la tuya para saltarme las clases" dice ella encogiéndose de hombros, concentrándose en la pared totalmente blanca frente a nosotras.

‘’Te apuesto un almuerzo que mi excusa es mejor que la tuya’’ digo de repente volviéndome completamente para mirarla, sentada con las piernas cruzadas. No sé porque, pero enserio quería hacerla sentir mejor. Ya no me importaba la clase de química y el salón A21, no podía dejarla sola.

"Muy bien, Sawyer" dice ella con una triste sonrisa en su cara "¿Lista para perder?"

"Estoy lista para escuchar tu excusa, y ganar el almuerzo que merezco" digo mientras cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho.

‘’Bien, mi padre murió el sábado pasado, no veo a mi madre desde su funeral, cuando se fue a Dios sabe dónde, y tengo que cuidar a Kara, mi hermana pequeña. Que de hecho, no es nada fácil, por razones que no te puedo decir ahora’’ Suelta un largo suspiro y pienso que ya termino, pero de repente recuerda algo más "Oh! Y tenemos exámenes en un par de días y no toco un libro desde la semana pasada" se detiene, pensando en si se olvidó de algo "Sí, creo que ya terminé" dice asintiendo. "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu excusa?"

Oh bien. Creo que ganó. "Sólo necesitaba usar el baño cuando oí a alguien llorando, no podía dejarla sola sentada en ese piso sucio" digo encogiéndome de hombros, mirándola mientras ella desvía su mirada nuevamente a la pared "Creo que mereces ese almuerzo" se ríe, asintiendo.

"Sí, creo que gané. Igualmente, es una excusa muy buena la que tienes ahí’’ caemos en un silencio cómodo. Ninguna de nosotras sintiendo la necesidad de romperlo. Pero necesito preguntarle.

‘’¿Quieres hablar de ello?’’

"Nah" susurra "No quiero hablar de eso" dice ella mientras sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo.

"Ven aquí, Al" digo mientras abro los brazos. Parece dudar un segundo, pero ella termina hundiendo su rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Siento sus lágrimas en mi hombro, así que empiezo a frotar pequeños círculos sobre su espalda, tratando de calmarla.

Nos quedamos allí sentadas, lo que podrían ser horas mientras mantengo una mano en su espalda y la otra jugando con su cabello. Su llanto se convierte en sollozos y los sollozos en hipo, y entonces ella comienza a alejarse de mi abrazo.

"Lo-lo s-siento por eso..." dice ella mientras el color rojo empieza a aparecer en sus mejillas.

"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte" digo, limpiando con los pulgares sus mejillas, donde algunas lágrimas estaban ahí. Empujo algunos de sus cabellos lejos de su cara, detrás de su oreja, sonriéndole.

Ella me sonríe, bajando la cabeza, mientras el rubor se vuelve más intenso. Me levanto, ofreciéndole mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella lo toma, agarrando su bolsa, no dejando ir mi mano, y siento como mi corazón se acelera.

Entrelazo nuestros dedos, y me quedo viendo nuestras manos juntas, encajando perfectamente. Levanto mi cabeza para ver a Alex mirándome fijamente.

"Estás mirando" me río.

"Eres hermosa" susurra mirando directamente a mis ojos y me derrito. Porque me gusta. Realmente quiero conocerla y estar ahí para ella. Así que sonrío, y siento el calor en mis mejillas por lo que me dijo. No estoy acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de cumplidos. Creo que siempre fui yo la que da el primer paso, soy yo la que elogia y la otra la que se sonroja. Esto es nuevo, y me gusta.

Ahora yo soy la que se queda mirando fijamente, así que para evitar avergonzarme a mí misma cambio de tema, noto un brillo en sus ojos que definitivamente no estaba antes de que yo llegase y estoy un poco orgullosa de que yo sea la razón de eso.

‘’Vamos, Danvers, creo que te debo un almuerzo’’ digo mientras la saco de ese baño, con nuestras manos todavía entrelazadas.


End file.
